Le Cannibale
by Little Bones
Summary: Un cannibale sévit depuis plusieurs mois à Tokyo. Ryô et Hideyuki doivent l'empêcher de frapper une treizième fois... Préquelle à "Requiem pour l'enfer."
1. Chapter 1

Le Cannibale

Chapitre 1 : La demande

Immeuble de Kaori et d'Hideyuki. 8h00 du matin.

_ Bonjour grand-frère.

_ Bonjour Kaori ! Déjà debout ?

_ Tu sais très bien que les grasses matinées et moi ça fait deux. Ironisa Kaori.

Hideyuki sourit.

_ Tu veux un café Kaori ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant l'anse de la cafetière.

_ Oui merci.

Dring dring dring

_ J'y vais ! Lança Kaori à Hideyuki.

_ Ne tardes pas ton café va refroidir.

_ T'inquiètes !

_ Allo, bonjour. Kaori Makimura.

_ Bonjour j'aimerai parler à Hideyuki. Fit une voix féminine.

Kaori regarda le combiné avec étonnement. Se tournant vers son grand frère et lui dit :

_ Hideyuki c'est pour toi… c'est une femme.

Il leva son regard vers elle, perplexe puis s'en approcha.

_ Je vous le passe.

_ Merci. Répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Kaori, petite sœur bien élevée, s'éclipsa discrètement et s'enferma à la cuisine où elle se mit devant son petit déjeuner.

_ Moshi Hideyuki Makimura.

_ Bonjour Hideyuki ça va ?

_ Bonjour Saeko. Que me vaut ton coup de téléphone ?

_ Une demande de travail pour en venir droit au but.

_ Vas-y je t'écoute. Cela doit être assez important pour que tu me téléphones à domicile non ?

_ En effet. Désolée.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas… Alors ? Expliques-moi la situation. Lui dit Hideyuki tandis que sa sœur retournait dans sa chambre.

_ Voilà. Tu as dû entendre parler du Cannibale aussi appelé dans la presse Le Prince noir.

_ Oui. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il sévit en ville.

_ Bon. Il y a trois semaines nous avons finalement appris sa véritable identité. Il s'appelle Aoki Tsuno. C'est un jeune homme de 25 ans approximativement. Il a le don de manipuler les gens en les hypnotisant. Sa manière de signer ses crimes est d'éviscérer ses victimes et d'éparpiller les morceaux, si je puis me permettre, tandis que la victime agonise lentement.

_ Sympathique !

_ Certes. Il est aussi doué au tir. Nous avons eu vent de sa cachette et lors de notre descente chez lui il a grièvement blessé la dizaine de policiers présents. Je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai réussi à m'en sortir…Indemne. Outre plusieurs meurtres de sang froid, on lui attribue aussi quelques viols. Le nombre de ses victimes est à 12…

Kaori repassa devant son frère et le salua discrètement d'un signe de main avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Elle avait quelques courses à faire en vue de son futur vingtième anniversaire.

_ Une minute Saeko… Où vas-tu Kaori ?

_ J'ai quelques courses à faire. Je rentrerai soit après midi soit en début de soirée.

_ Bien. Soit prudente petite sœur.

Kaori sortit alors en souriant et referma la porte derrière elle.

_ Me revoilà. Désolé du petit contre temps. Donc tu disais qu'Aoki en est arrivé à un total de douze victimes.

_ … Oui ! Hier soir il nous a appelés pour nous narguer en prétendant que dans les deux prochains jours il y aurait une nouvelle victime. Une treizième. Par contre son choix se porte sur une jeune fille prise au hasard parmi la foule… Dans ses habitudes les femmes qui ont été ses victimes, au nombre de cinq tout de même, avait une tranche d'âge comprise entre 18 et 30 ans C'est assez vaste et vague je l'admets.

_ … C'est lui qui vous a dit que sa prochaine victime allait être une jeune femme ?

_ Oui.

_ … Hideyuki demeura silencieux un instant.

_ Hideyuki ça va ? S'enquit alors Saeko.

_ Oui… Pardon. Donc je présume que tu souhaites que nous arrêtions Aoki avant la date fatidique.

_ Oui. J'aurais quand même une préférence pour qu'il n'y ait pas de treizième victime.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Bon je vais aller lui en parler. Je ne pense pas qu'il refusera d'aider une jeune femme en détresse… Une dernière chose ! Tu comptes payer normalement cette fois ?

_ Oui bien sûr… Ne dis simplement pas à Ryô que cette demande vient de moi. Il risquerait de refuser.

_ OK ! Bon je te laisse. Je dois aller le voir. Ce n'est pas un réveil qu'il appréciera mais bon.

_ Merci Hideyuki… A la prochaine.

_ Une dernière chose !

_ Oui ?

_ Serait-il possible d'étudier les dossiers des victimes ?

_ Pas de problème je t'amènerai ceux-ci vers 11h30 12h.

_ A tout à l'heure alors et merci.

_ De rien à tout à l'heure.

9h00 appartement de Ryô.

_ Bon à tous les coups il aura fait la tournée des bars et sera une vraie souche de bois. Tsss Sacré phénomène que Ryô.

Hideyuki entra tranquillement dans l'immeuble et monta non moins tranquillement les étages menant chez Ryô. Il toqua trois fois à la porte et sans attendre de réponse entra dans l'appartement. C'était sans dessus dessous.

_ Comme d'habitude, soupira Hideyuki.

Tout en allant vers le chambre de Ryô Hideyuki commença à voir gris… Il toqua à la porte trois fois et attendit cinq petites minutes avant d'entrer.

_ Bonjour Ryô. C'est moi Hideyuki. J'entre !

Pour toute réponse il y eu un ronflement bruyant.

_ Désolé de te réveiller mais nous avons un travail.

Le ronflement s'atténua.

_ Aoki ça te dis quelque chose ?

_ J'aime pas les mecs Makimura !

_ Ce n'est pas notre client, c'est notre proie… C'est un jeune homme assez sadique si j'ai bien compris, qui en est à 12 victimes dont 5 femmes qu'il a violées avant de tuer. Il a déclaré que dans les deux prochains jours il y aurait une treizième victime. Une jeune femme dont l'âge se situe entre 18 et 30 ans.

Ryô se tourna vers son partenaire.

_ Tu as d'autres infos ? Demanda-t-il sobrement et gravement.

_ Je vais en avoir… Quand j'ai reçu la demande de travail, j'ai téléphoné à Saeko. C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'il y allait avoir une autre victime. Aoki aurait téléphoné à la police. J'ai demandé à Saeko de me faire parvenir les dossiers des victimes et d'autres renseignements sur Aoki. Logiquement j'ai tout ça un peu avant midi. Je te tiendrai au courant.

_ Ah ! J'aurai pensé que ce travail venait de Saeko !

_ Non.

_ Qui veut que nous le stoppions ?

_ La mère de la plus jeune victime.

Ryô se redressa aussitôt.

_ Elle est jolie au moins ?

Hideyuki soupira… Décidément Ryô ne changera jamais.

_ Oui elle l'est. Bon j'y vais à plus tard Ryô.

_ A tout à l'heure Makimura.

Hideyuki retourna chez lui et éplucha les journaux à la recherche d'informations sur ces meurtres récents. De con côté Ryô se leva, se doucha et mangea avant d'aller glaner des renseignements auprès de ses informateurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La chasse est ouverte

10h00 sonna dans un bâtiment vétuste. Le loyer y était acceptable avec l'état des chambres. Les murs étaient décrépis. Des tâches de moisissures se voyaient au plafond et ça sentait le renfermé. Mais le jeune homme de 25 ans n'en avait que faire. Sur le lit sans matelas où les draps troués pendaient lamentablement des coupures de journaux étaient alignées soigneusement et triées par date. Il y avait là plusieurs faits divers aussi bien récents, de quelques jours, que plus vieux, quelques années.

Sur la table qui servait de bureau plusieurs photos étaient déposées de telle sorte que la nappe n'était plus visible. Le jeune homme assez grand, un mètre quatre vingt dix, musclé, brun aux yeux bleus, regarda les photos une à une tout en s'allumant une cigarette. La flamme du briquet scintilla un bref instant devant lui. Son regard avait de quoi envoûter n'importe qui mais un œil avertit savait y déceler la note de folie qui y habitait. Ce jeune homme avait un charme certain et s'en était fait une arme… Mortelle. Il fit deux tas des photographies. L'une avec les hommes, le second avec les femmes… Méticuleusement. Il fit trois autres paquets avec les photos de femmes. Les jeunes, les adultes et les plus âgées. Puis il écarta les deux derniers tas et se pencha de nouveau scrupuleusement sur le tas des plus jeunes femmes. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de photos… Sur la table, la nappe grise cendrée se voyait maintenant. Les vingt photos furent étalées. Après un choix assez vague, il retira 5 photos sur lesquelles les jeunes femmes portaient des lunettes (de vue et de soleil). Puis il retira les photos des jeunes femmes non typées asiatiques. Il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur la table et contempla ces créatures. Il y avait aussi bien des étudiantes que des jeunes filles bien habillées. L'une d'elle se détachait néanmoins du groupe. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull blanc. Ses cheveux étaient courts… Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et pris la photo en main. Si on la regardait vite fait il était possible de se tromper et de se méprendre à son sujet mais, de plus près… Elle était assez grande et svelte et devait s'approcher de la vingtaine… Il retourna la photo et lu les notes qu'il avait écrites. [M.K. Née un 31 mars. A un frère partenaire de C.H.]

_ Ma foi pourquoi pas ? Défier City Hunter en même temps. Après tout il ne la connaît que depuis peu d'après mon meilleur informateur. Il ne l'a rencontré qu'hier….Mmmm. Ce sera la première et la dernière fois du moins de leur vivant. Cette fille sera la déesse de la mort de City Hunter.

Le jeune homme partit alors dans un fou rire diabolique. Puis il se leva, rangeant la photo dans sa poche et sortit. Il avait une course à faire et un gibier à attraper.

Dans les rues bruyantes de Tokyo marchaient trois individus que le destin allait réunir.

Kaori regarda l'heure. Il allait être 10h30. Elle avait trouvé de quoi égayer l'ambiance. Elle sourit alors continuant son bonhomme de chemin. Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne fit pas très attention à ce qu'il se passait devant elle et se retrouva soudainement à terre après avoir été heurté de plein fouet par un homme qui sortait d'un magasin. Celui-ci avait perdu l'équilibre en marchant sur son lacet. Se relevant et se dépoussiérant, elle s'excusa de sa maladresse aussitôt.

_ Mais non… c'est à moi de m'excuser. Fit le jeune homme poliment. Je n'ai pas voulu écouter le conseil du vendeur et refaire mon lacet. Voilà où m'a conduit ma bêtise.

_ J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Répondit Kaori. Après tout c'est de ma faute aussi.

Le jeune homme sourit et tenta de poursuivre.

_ Accepteriez-vous un café pour réparer mon erreur ?

Kaori refusa poliment et continua sa route après avoir remercié le jeune homme qui n'avait pas insisté. De toute façon il savait où la retrouver. Peut-être qu'une deuxième rencontre au « hasard » la ferait-elle changer d'avis et en cas contraire… Il y avait un autre moyen… Moins délicat mais plus…Lui ! Il se sentit toutefois blessé dans son orgueil. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme refusait son invitation. Bon poliment certes mais… Il la regarda partir. Sa volonté de l'avoir fut renforcée. Elle avait du caractère. Cela lui plaisait. Un sourire fourbe fit son apparition. Il s'agenouilla alors et fit son lacet avant de reprendre sa chasse.

_Ha la la les hommes. Ils ne pensent qu'à draguer et faire la fête._ Pensa Kaori en continuant son chemin.

Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine d'un chocolatier somptueusement décorée. Il y avait bien là de quoi tenter n'importe qui.

_Non pas d'excès de gourmandise aujourd'hui !_ Pensa-t-elle en se relevant. _J'en aurai bien assez tôt. Bon allons voir si je me trouve un ou deux vêtements ! _

Kaori continua ainsi son chemin, s'arrêtant à chaque magasin de vêtement… Sans succès. Douze heures sonnèrent et Kaori sentait sa faim grandir. Finalement elle chercha un petit restaurant sympa et s'installa en plein soleil.

De son côté Ryô avait obtenu l'ancienne adresse d'Aoki… Il savait que les policiers avaient scellé l'endroit et le surveillait aussi, mais cela ne l'arrêterai pas. Draguant à droite à gauche sur son chemin, il arriva devant l'immeuble qui avait abrité ce tueur. Il entra dans l'immeuble comme si de rien n'était et monta au quatrième étage pour redescendre jusqu'au deuxième par les escaliers de secours. Il pénétra silencieusement dans l'appartement et le fouilla de fond en comble méticuleusement à la recherche d'indices. Perdu dans une espèce de doublure de matelas, Ryô trouva un petit tas de photos diverses ainsi qu'un vieil agenda. Il le feuilleta aussitôt. Il y avait là des rendez-vous avec des médecins traitants, le nom de trois femmes et un certain monsieur Z. Un des noms revenait assez souvent. Puis il regarda rapidement les photos Elles étaient assez diverses. Des hommes et des femmes dans la foule. Derrière certaines il y avait une date ainsi que des initiales. Une fois sa fouille fini, il ressortit de là, gardant néanmoins les photos datées, n'ayant vu alors que le verso de celles-ci ainsi que l'agenda.

A ce moment là, appartement d'Hideyuki.

Toc toc toc.

_ J'arrive. Lança Hideyuki depuis la cuisine.

S'essuyant les mains et un tablier de cuisine sur lui il alla ouvrir la porte d'un air dégagé. Derrière se trouvait Saeko tout sourire avec les dossiers demandées.

_ Bonjour Saeko je t'attendais. Dit Hideyuki en l'embrassant sur les joues.

_ Bonjour Hideyuki. Il y avait longtemps.

_ Oui ! Répondit-il la mine sombre.

_ Je t'ai apporté les dossiers que tu m'as demandés. Dit Saeko en tenant de focaliser Hideyuki sur un autre sujet.

_ .. Heu merci… Tu ne resterais pas manger un bout non ? Demande Hideyuki e faisant entrer Saeko et en refermant la porte d'entrée.

_ Avec plaisir… J'espère seulement que ta cuisine est toujours aussi bonne.

_ Evidemment. Tiens installe toi à table. J'arrive. J'ai préparé ma spécialité.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Saeko en prenant place à table. Laquelle était dressée pour deux.

_ Oui. Je sais que c'est aussi ton plat favori. Fit Hideyuki en revenant avec le dit plat en main et en le posant à table en souriant.

_ Tu savais que j'accepterai ton invitation ?

_ Non… juste une intuition.

_ Et si elle avait été mauvaise ?

_ Te concernant jamais… Pour le reste… Ce n'est pas pareil.

Saeko sourit alors à cette remarque et levant son verre fraîchement rempli d'un doux vin blanc elle porta un toast.

_ A notre repas.

_ A notre repas. Répéta Hideyuki en levant aussi son verre.

Il était alors maintenant 12h30.

Kaori commanda son repas. Tandis qu'elle patientait pour celui-ci, le serveur revint avec une coupe de champagne et la déposa face à elle. Perplexe elle dit aussitôt :

_ Je n'ai rein commandé à boire.

_ C'est de la part du jeune homme là-bas. Fit le serveur en souriant et en désignant le beau ténébreux que Kaori reconnut sans peine. Le dragueur de ce matin.

Poliment Kaori refusa le verre mais à priori le serveur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il est vrai que son client n'était autre que son patron et celui-ci l'avait menacé de licenciement.

_ Mademoiselle. Excusez-moi d'insister autant mais… Je risque de perdre ma place si vous n'acceptez pas.

Intriguée, Kaori demande :

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ A vrai dire c'est aussi mon patron et le propriétaire de ce restaurant, Monsieur A.

_ … Kaori resta silencieusement pensif.

_ J'accepte de prendre ce verre mais je trouve ce comportement anormal.

_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Fit soudain une voix derrière elle.

La voix était froide mais se voulait paradoxalement douce et rassurante. Kaori sentit un frisson glacial parcourir son dos, du bas de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bas de sa nuque. Ce type était mauvais. Son corps lui disait de se méfier. Le serveur s'éclipsa discrètement laissant le verre de champagne sur la table tandis que le jeune homme pris place face à Kaori.

_Quel poseur !_ Pensa Kaori.

_ Comme le monde est petit mademoiselle. Dit-il en souriant.

_ En effet. Soupira Kaori agacée mais souriant pour cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Vous ne buvez pas ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_ Non ! Répondit Kaori posément.

_ Vous voulez risquer la place de ce serveur ?

Kaori était indignée.

_ J'ai accepté ce verre … Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptai aussi de le boire. Ce n'est pas pareil. Fit-elle agacée.

_ Vous avez du caractère j'aime bien ça.

_ Pardon ? Fit-elle outrée et serrant les poings de rage.

_ Après tout vous savez ce n'est pas un défaut au contraire. Vous devriez boire ce champagne tant qu'il est frais.

Ecœurée par tant d' « étalages », Kaori se leva brusquement et attrapa la coupe de champagne qu'elle vida sur le visage de ce piètre imbécile. Elle reposa la coupe bruyamment sur la table et, sans se retourner, quitta cet endroit, le ventre vide. Sur la terrasse du « café » les clients qui avaient été témoins de la scène comprenaient clairement la réaction de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme l'avait bien cherchée. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, sentait le champagne couler sur son visage lentement. Tout en prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer il commença à rire. C'était clairement cette jeune femme qu'il lui fallait. Pas une autre. Tout d'abord elle avait refusé une invitation pour boire un café. Ensuite elle l'avait publiquement humilié. Elle était caractérielle… Il se mit à rire nerveusement jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur concerné.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La mauvaise humeur de Monsieur A.

_ Taï… si tu ne veux pas perdre ta place pour du bon apporte moi l'addition.

_ Bien monsieur.

_ Autre chose… Trouve-moi l'adresse de cette cliente.

_ Ce sera fait monsieur.

_ Je la veux avant 15h.

_ Bien monsieur.

Le serveur retourna alors à l'intérieur du café et se retira aux vestiaires pour se changer.

_ Tiens Taï. Tu as déjà fini ? Lui demande un de ses confrères.

_ Non. Le patron m'a chargé d'une course. Au fait tu peux lui apporter l'addition. Il a commandé une coupe de champagne. Bon je dois me dépêcher à tout à l'heure.

_ Ok j me charge de l'addition à tout à l'heure Taï.

Taï quitta le café par la porte de derrière. En cinq minutes il retrouva la trace de sa cliente. Elle n'était pas trop loin. Taï avança dans la foule et accéléra le pas pour la rattraper. C'est qu'elle marchait vite. Il s'arrêta devant une boutique pour reprendre son souffle. Il regarda alors autour de lui et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de fleurs. Il acheta alors un petit bleuet qu'il paya rapidement et repris son chemin. Il parvint finalement à rattraper Kaori.

_ Mademoiselle… Excusez-moi mademoiselle.

Au deuxième mademoiselle, Kaori se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur à bout de souffle.

_ Vous êtes le serveur de tout à l'heure non ?

_ En effet… Je… e voulais m'excuser du comportement de mon patron.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire mais… Merci.

_ Je… Heu… Tenez acceptez ce modeste bleuet mademoiselle…

_ Makimura, Kaori Makimura. Répondit-elle en prenant le bleuet de la main du serveur.

_ Et vous êtes ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite.

_ Taïgon Shin Kimura… Mais tout le monde m'appelle Taï.

_ Enchantée Taï.

_ Moi de même mad…

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Kaori. Le coupa-t-elle.

_ Bien Kaori. Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.

_ Ce n'est rien vous savez. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

_ Certes mais je me sens tout de même responsable… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

_ Merci mais j'ai encore des courses à faire avant de rentrer.

_ Je peux porter vos paquets si vous le souhaitez.

_ Non merci Taï.

_ Bien je n'insisterai pas… Puis je seulement connaître votre adresse pour vous envoyer un bouquet plus imposant ?

Kaori le regarda perplexe. D'abord réticente à cette idée elle accepta néanmoins et la lui donna.

_ Merci Kaori. Bonne journée et bonne course au-revoir.

_ De rien Taï. Merci et au revoir.

Taï attrapa alors la main de Kaori et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci avant de faire demi-tour et de partir. Kaori rougit instantanément, tardant à redescendre sa main tandis que Taï s'éloigné. Elle soupira tandis que son ventre cria famine. Avec toute cette histoire elle n'avait finalement rien mangé. Elle s'acheta alors un sandwich et grignota rapidement.

De retour au restaurant, Taï alla trouver son patron.

« Déjà de retour Taï. J'espère que tu as eu ce que je t'ai demandé.

Taï acquiesça et lui passa l'adresse de Kaori non sans se demander pourquoi son patron la souhaitait. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien dire en cas contraire…

_ Merci Taï. Dit monsieur A en se levant. Puis il rajouta : J'ai laissé l'argent de l'addition au bar. La commission de ta course t'y attend aussi.

_ Bien monsieur ! Au revoir monsieur.

_ Au revoir Taï.

Monsieur A sortit du restaurant et esquissa un sourire fourbe de satisfaction. Il fit une cinquantaine de mètres et mis sa main gauche dans sa poche. Tout en se retournant vers le restaurant il dit alors :

_ C'est plutôt adieu Taï ! De sa main gauche il appuya sur un boîtier dissimulé dans la doublure de son manteau.

C'est alors que le restaurant fut soufflé par une forte explosion

Tous les passants se retournèrent surpris par le souffle tandis que déjà d'autres personnes accouraient pour aider les rescapés s'il y en avait. Monsieur A sortit une boîte de cigarette et s'en alluma une. Il contempla la scène un instant d'un air jouissif derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Lorsque les secours furent sur place il se retira discrètement tout en se remémorant l'adresse de la fille. Il prit alors cette route là.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le pourquoi de la folie d'Aoki

14h sonnèrent. Sur le pas de la porte, prête à partir se trouvait Saeko face à Hideyuki.

_ Merci pour ce repas Hideyuki.

_ Merci pour les dossiers Saeko.

_ Fais en bon usage. Dit-elle en le dévorant du regard.

Celui-ci était aussi perdu qu'elle alors. Délicatement il l'attrapa par la taille et, l'attirant vers lui, lui donna un tendre baisé.

_ Au revoir Saeko. A la prochaine et porte toi bien.

_ Au revoir Hideyuki. Fais attention à toi. Dit-elle alors avant de partir, l'embrassant une dernière fois au passage.

Il la regarda partir, souriant, puis alla étudier les dossiers de plus près.

Après trois quart d'heure de lecture, il n'avait trouvé aucune piste. Il n'y avait aucun rapport entre les victimes, aucun lien de familles, aucun motif commun. Juste la signature des crimes qui prouvait qu'il s'agissait du même homme. Les corps des victimes étaient allongés sur le sol, nus pieds et poings joints. De façon générale dans le creux de leurs mains (jointes donc) se trouvait leur cœur et un scalpel portant leurs empreintes. De plus leurs viscères étaient étalés sur leur droite. Il manquait fréquemment le foie et la langue. Il referma les dossiers, agacé. La seule chose à laquelle il pensa alors fut que le tueur était cannibale. Et les journaux classaient ces meurtres dans les faits divers. Du moins pour les trois premiers meurtres. Ensuite les premières pages fusèrent lorsque la presse fit le line de ces meurtres en série. Et mis à part certaines photos accordées par la police il n'y avait rien de plus. Hideyuki décida de découper les articles et les rassembla afin de les étudier à leur tour… en vain.

Une sonnette sonna dans un quartier éloigné du centre ville.

_ Voilà, voilà j'arrive. Fit une voix guillerette mais frêle.

Une dame âgée s'arrêta derrière la grille.

_ Bonjour jeune homme que voulez-vous ?

_ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Ryô Saeba. J'aimerai parler à Madame Tsuno.

_ Que lui voulez-vous ?

_ Lui parler d'Aoki.

La vielle dame effaça son sourire pour une triste mine.

_ Entrez jeune homme. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.

_ Merci.

La vieille dame fit entrer Ryô au salon. Ce dernier se déchaussa devant le pas de la porte.

_ Asseyez-vous monsieur Saeba. Fit la voix grelottante de la vieille dame assise en tailleur et désignant un coussin en face d'elle. Je suis madame Tsuno. Yukari Tsuno. Que puis-je pour vous à propos de mon petit Aoki ?

Ryô tilta. C'était la mère d'Aoki. De son regard sérieux, il sonda le regard de la vieille dame.

_ Je pense que vous avez entendu parler des récents meurtres. Fit-il directement.

_ En effet. Soupira-t-elle avant de continuer. Je sais aussi qui en est le responsable… Mon fils. Seulement je n'ai pas le courage de le dénoncer.

_ …

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Ni pour qui vous travaillez. Mais mon intuition me dit que vous êtes un homme bon. Et je pense savoir que vous voulez mettre fin à son comportement. Il y a encore 2 mois Aoki n'était pas aussi agressif. Mais suite à un accident de la circulation sa vie a basculé en enfer. Il était alors avec sa fiancée Une jeune fille très bien. Tous deux se promenés tranquillement sur la côte quand le drame s'est produit. La voiture est tombée en rade. Hors cette route n'était pas tellement fréquenté. De ce fait, comme la nuit allait tomber, ils ont décidé de chercher un abri. Ils se sont réfugiés dans une grotte près de la mer. De justesse. Une tempête s'est levée les obligeant à rester sur place durant trois jours et quatre nuits. Ils n'avaient rien pour manger. Aoki était déjà fragile à l'époque. Psychologiquement j'entends. Les films de cannibalisme ou les thrillers y faisant référence l'ont bouleversé. Un jour je l'ai surpris à se mutiler pour manger sa propre chair. Il n'était alors qu'un adolescent de 17ans. Je l'ai immédiatement fait suivre par deux médecins. Et il a suivit des thérapies…. Mais ce jour là… Fou de faim et n'ayant pas pu prendre des médicaments… Il… Il a tué sa fiancée et lui a dévoré le foie et le cœur ne se rendant pas compte de son acte de monstruosité. Puis le sommeil l'a gagné. Le lendemain lorsqu'il s'est réveillé il était affolé. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il vit son reflet dans l'eau et là il comprit. Et paradoxalement il en éprouva une grande joie et de l'amertume…. Si je sais tout ça c'est pour avoir pratiqué de l'hypnose sur lui. Afin de connaître la vérité. Depuis ce jour Aoki part à la chasse. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'avertir la police ou de raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit. Vous êtes le premier et je vous en remercie. Parler m'a fait du bien. J'espère aussi avoir pu vous aider. Dit madame Tsuno dont les larmes semblaient intarissables.

_ Madame Tsuno… une dernière chose. Auriez-vous une photo d'Aoki ?

_ Oui je vais vous la chercher.

La vieille dame se leva alors et se retira un instant. Ryô n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur le sort des autres mais il fallait avouer que cette personne n'avait pas beaucoup de chance.

_ Voilà. Dit madame Tsuno en revenant et en tendant une photographie à Ryô.

_ Merci Madame. Dit Ryô en se relevant et souriant.

_ J'espère que cela vous aidera à l'arrêter. Rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

_ Au revoir madame et merci pour tout. Dit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_ Monsieur Saeba. Une dernière chose s'il vous plaît… Ne le tuez pas ! Implora-t-elle alors les yeux remplis de larmes.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui en déciderai mais le tribunal. Dit Ryô quittant la maison. Puis sitôt la grille passé il rajouta :

_ Mon travail s'arrête là il doit et où mes demandes le veulent. J'ai pour mission de l'arrêter, et c'est ce que je ferai. Même s'il est un criminel il demeure votre fils. Je ne l'oublierai pas madame Tsuno.

Avant de ranger la photo dans sa poche Ryô la regarda et s'en imprégna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Complications?

Kaori avait fini ses emplettes et était sur le chemin du retour. Soudain une voiture s'arrêta devant elle. D'un geste rapide, le chauffeur tira une aiguille anesthésiante dans son cou… elle eut à peine de porter sa main à celui-ci qu'elle s'effondra sur le bitume. Le chauffeur sortit alors du véhicule et se pencha sur elle. Un passant s'arrêta alors.

_ J'appelle une ambulance ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je la conduis à l'hôpital.

Le passant se gratta la tête dépité tandis que le chauffeur allongée Kaori sur la banquette arrière avant de démarrer son automobile en toute hâte. Le passant resta là bêtement un instant avant de remarquer les divers paquets sur le sol. Il remarqua aussi le porte feuille de la jeune femme. Curieux, il alla l'ouvrir et décida, hop comme ça, d'aller porter les paquets à l'adresse indiqué.

18h sonnèrent. Hideyuki, ne voyant toujours pas sa sœur revenir, descendit alors faire un tour. La vue des paquets et du portefeuille au rez-de-chaussée le stoppa net. Pourquoi étaient-ils là sans elle ? Comment étaient-ils arrivés ? Où était sa sœur ? Il sortit alors dans la rue appelant sa sœur un long moment… En vain… Elle n'était pas dans les environs. Soucieux, il retourna auprès des paquets et remarqua un mot.

« Mademoiselle. Je me suis permis de ramener vos paquets chez-vous. J'espère que votre malaise n'était pas important.

Amicalement votre.

Tom. »

Hideyuki resta perplexe. Sa sœur avoir un malaise ? Rageusement, il froissa le papier et récupérant les paquets pris le chemin de l'étage. En haut, il chercha à joindre Ryô. Ca ne répondait pas. Puis il décida d'appeler tous les hôpitaux de la ville pour s'informer sur sa sœur. En vain aussi. La réponse était la même. Aucune jeune fille n'avait été conduite à l'hôpital. Que diable s'était il passé ? Patiemment il attendit près du téléphone, osant espérer un coup de fil quelconque.

20h. Ryô en était à son dixième bar et à son énième tournée, mais ses recherches avancées pas à pas. Aoki avait 24 ans. Il avait le teint basané et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme le jais. D'après les hôtesses des différents bars, il doit faire du body building car son corps est bien sculpté. Et d'après le patron des bars c'est un gars qui sait aussi bien donner des coups que les encaisser sans broncher.

Finalement Ryô continua sa tournée, mais à sa façon. Profitant de la vie et de ses bienfaits….

Vers 1h30 du matin…

_ Alors Ryô cette soirée te plaît ? Demanda une hôtesse bien sur de ses charmes.

_ Alors ça…Hic… Ouais qu'elle me plaît. Je m'amuse comme un fou. Fit Ryô à moitié ivre.

_ Ryô… Et si on s'amusait un peu plus tous les deux ? Fit l'hôtesse en glissant une main sous la veste de Ryô faisant voler une photo sur le sol. Autant Ryô que l'hôtesse n'y prêtèrent guère attention. Un homme, titubant, passa près d'eux. Il revenait des toilettes.

_ Qu'est ze que zait que za ? Dit-il à haute voix ramassant la dite photo alors à l'envers.

_ ? S'exclama-t-il en voyant le visage de la personne.

_ Dite jeune hobbe ! C'est votre cop…hips…ine zur la photo ? Hips.

_ Le vieux tu vois pas que je suis occupé ! Maugréa Ryô dont la tête reposait sur la poitrine de l'hôtesse avec nonchalance.

_ Hic ! Et d'abord je n'ai pas de copine. Lança-t-il soudainement en se levant et en récupérant la dite photographie par la même occasion.

_ Je voulais pas te fâsser le zeunot ! Excusez-moi !Hips ! Dit-il alors en partant tandis que Ryô le fusillait du regard.

L'hôtesse regarda la photo par-dessus l'épaule de Ryô.

_ Tu les prends au berceau toi ? Fit-elle ironique avant de continuer : Plutôt mignonne.

Ryô resta silencieux et sans même regarder la photo la rangea dans une poche avant de se rasseoir.

_ Ryôôô T'es fâché ? Susurra l'hôtesse à l'oreille de Ryô qui venait de fermer les yeux.

_ Ronn zzzz… Ron zzz… Fit-il en écho pour répondre.

L'hôtesse ne pus s'empêcher de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le réveiller. Mais il fallut le secouer bigrement pour le réveiller et le faire sortir. C'était l'heure de fermeture. Il allait être 2h du matin. Ryô bailla en s'étirant et rentra chez lui, titubant. Il s'allongea sur son lit, enfin se laissa tomber dessus serait plus juste, et s'endormit comme une masse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Le vieux Tommy

28 mars 9h ! Appartement de Ryô.

Hideyuki avait passé une nuit blanche. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Et c'est la mine grave et tirée qu'il arriva chez Ryô. Lui, comme d'habitude, cuvait son alcool.

_ Allez debout Ryô !

_ Mmm… Pas maintenant Yoko…

_ Ryô…Allez !

_ C'est un baisé que tu veux ? Demanda Ryô qui, tout en continuant de dormir, tendit ses bras vers SON partenaire et l'enlaça. Hideyuki repoussa Ryô tant bien que mal. Et le fit tomber du lit. La mâchoire de Ryô claqua sur le sol froid de la chambre.

_ Hum ? Ah c'est toi Makimura !

_ Oui c'est moi. Ce n'est pas Yoko ! Fit-il en réorganisant ses vêtements et retrouvant bien vite sa grise mine.

_ Oro ! Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ?

_ Rien… Ma sœur n'est pas rentrée de sa sortie d'hier. Seulement… ses courses et son portefeuille se sont retrouvés miraculeusement à domicile.

Le regard de Ryô se fit soudainement sérieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour son ami. Finalement il déclara :

_ Elle va bien… Je suis certain qu'elle va bien.

_ J'espère… Du nouveau sur notre affaire en cours ? »

Ryô raconta alors à son collègue ce qu'il avait appris en faisant sa tournée de nuit. Hideyuki ne fit qu'approuver le cannibalisme

_ Va-t-il souvent chez sa mère ?

_ Non. Madame Tsuno n'a pas revu son fils depuis le début de cette affaire.

_ Donc on ne lui connaît aucune cachette.

_ Certes. Mais j'ai sa photo. Dit Ryô en fouillant ses poches de pantalon.

Il trouva alors deux photos dont l'une représentait Aoki et l'autre… Ryô demeura sans voix un court instant. Il tendit la photo d'Aoki à Hideyuki et rangea la seconde photo.

_ Hé Makimura ! Tu peux garder la photo. J'ai bien mémorisé son signalement.

_ Bien… qu'y avait-il sur l'autre photo ?

_ C'est une photo que j'ai trouvée à l'ancienne planque d'Aoki. Avant la descente des flics.

_ Et ?

_ Derrière chaque photo il y a un prénom, un nom et une date. Enfin pas derrière toutes. Par moment il n'y a que les initiales. Ce sont des photos prises dans la foule.

_ Donc elle nous intéresse.

_ D'une façon oui. Mais je vais m'en charger. Dit Ryô en ramassant son manteau qui traînait sur le sol.

_ OK. Pour ma part je vais faire un tour avant de rentrer et tenter de me renseigner sur ma sœur.

_ Bonne chance Makimura.

Tous deux sortirent alors de l'appartement de Ryô et se séparèrent en bas. Une fois seul, Ryô ressortit la fameuse photo. Elle représentait une jeune fille assez proche de la vingtaine. Derrière se trouvait juste deux initiales. K.M… Il n'y avait aucune date. Ryô se raidit. Il connaissait cette personne. Il l'avait déjà croisé.

K.M.

Soudain l'évidence lui sauta à la figure.

K.M.

Kaori Makimura !

Ryô se souvint vaguement du moment où il avait rangé la photographie. Ce matin, en boîte. Un vieux l'avait vu et semblait l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Mais ivre il n'avait pas prêté plus attention à ça. Il se maudit alors et partit vers la boîte espérant y trouver encore quelqu'un. Ce fut en sueur que Ryô arriva. Bien sur, le bar était fermé. Seul le vieux Tommy était encore là.

_ Holà ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes si tôt Ryô ?

_ Mon hôtesse d'hier soir… Je dois la voir de toute urgence.

_ C'est si vital que ça ?

_ Je le crains !

Le vieux Tommy écarquilla les yeux. Ceux de Ryô laissaient apparaître une lueur inquiète à peine visible. Sa respiration était toutefois plus calme.

_ Je ne peux que te donner le Numéro de son bip. Mais peut-être puis-je t'aider autrement ?

_ Ca m'étonnerait mais… Si tu as des yeux partout comme tu le dis si bien tu as dû remarquer que j'ai haussé le ton sur un gars ce matin.

_ Ouais le jeunôt. C'était moi… t'étais si saoul que ça que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Ryô en resta décontenancé.

_ Je suppose que le numéro du bip est inutile maintenant. Dit alors Tommy faisant revenir Ryô sur terre.

_ Oui… En effet.

_ Alors que veux-tu ?

_ C'est à propos de la photographie qui est tombée de ma veste ce matin.

_ Ah ouais la jeune femme.

_ Oui !

_ Et ?

_ Je voulais savoir si tu l'avais déjà vu auparavant et où ?

_ T'as encore la photo sur toi ?

_ Oui la voici. Répondit Ryô en la sortant de sa poche et en la tendant vers Tommy.

Celui-ci, la récupérant la regarda longuement, s'attardant sur les yeux de la jeune femme.

_ Pour te répondre sincèrement Ryô… Oui je l'ai vu… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il c'est passé, mais…Elle était debout et paf… Sans raison la v'là ti pas à terre… Un gars est sorti de sa voiture, un 4X4 rouge vif, et l'a ramassé. Il m'a dit qu'il l'emmenait à l'hôpital. J'ai demandé à ce type si je devais appeler une ambulance mais il m'a dit non. J'suis resté là, planté debout devant les paquets de la jeune femme. Son portefeuille était à terre. J'ai regardé son adresse et j'y ai emmené ses affaires. Après j'en sais pas plus.

_ Te souviens-tu de l'homme qui devait l'emmener à l'hôpital ? De quoi avait-il l'air ?

_ C'est un jeunot lui aussi. Il est assez grand, plutôt costaud. Il a des cheveux foncés et assez typé basané.

Le regard de Ryô se fit sévère et sa flamme d'inquiétude avait augmenté. Tommy s'en aperçut.

_ Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-il alors à Ryô.

_ D'une seule façon… Tu as dû lire les journaux récemment non….Tu as donc dû entendre parler du Prince noir.

_ Oui et ?

C'est alors que le vieux Tommy compris. Il écarquilla les yeux et manqua de tomber.

_ C'est bon Ryô j'ai capté. Si je peux t'aider ?

_ Essaie de trouver sa planque… Et fais attention. C'est un fourbe.

_ Bien à plus tard gamin.

_ A plus tard et merci. Fit Ryô en repartant. Il allait être 9h45.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Menace, inquiétude et terreur.

Un quart d'heure avant. (9h30) Quartier général de police.

Le téléphone sonna.

_ Allo ! Policier Sanosuké à votre écoute.

_ Préparez-vous à recevoir le corps de ma treizième victime. Fit une voix cruellement froide et sinistre.

Le policier resta de marbre. Il lui avait semblé entendre un gémissement dans le fond. Encore médusé le bip-bip signalant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché résonna à l'oreille droite du policier. Il se leva alors sans même prendre le temps de raccrocher et courut droit vers le bureau de son supérieur qui n'était autre que Saeko. Sans même prendre la peine de toquer à la porte, il entra en trombe à l'intérieur.

_ Lieutenant Nogami ! Policier Sanosuké au rapport. Dit-il haletant.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Saeko qui voyait le trouble de son subordonné.

_ Aoki vient d'appeler.

_ COMMENT ?

_ Il a dit mot pour mot : Préparez-vous à recevoir le corps de ma treizième victime… Derrière, je pense avoir entendu des gémissements.

_ Bien. Merci. Vous pouvez disposez. Toutefois allez au sous-sol voir si l'enregistrement de cette brève conversation a eu lieu.

_ Bien lieutenant à vos ordres.

Le policier sortit alors, laissant Saeko abasourdie. Aoki était rapide. Très rapide.

9h34 chambre d'un hôtel trois étoiles.

Le jeune homme rigolait diaboliquement. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme étendue sur le lit. Elle était bâillonnée, pieds et poings liés.

_ Nous allons avoir une longue et agréable conversation ce soir ma jolie. Dit-il alors en la regardant sadiquement et perversement. La jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction. Elle avait de nouveau perdu connaissance.

9h35. bureau du lieutenant Nogami Saeko.

Saeko tapotait nerveusement sur le bureau tandis que le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Elle raccrocha se demandant où pouvait être Hideyuki. Celui-ci était sur le chemin du retour. Et à peine avait-il fini d'ouvrir la porte que le téléphone cessait de sonner. Il décida de ranger un peu le salon et comme il posait le portefeuille de sa sœur dans sa chambre, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il était 9h40.

_ Allo bonjour ! Hideyuki Makimura.

_ Ah Hideyuki. Tu tombes bien. C'est à toi que je voulais parler.

_ Tu sais… Tu ne risques pas de tomber sur ma sœur aujourd'hui.

Le cœur de Saeko tressauta et si…. Non impossible…. Calmant sa frayeur subite elle dit alors :

_ Comment ça ?

_ Elle n'est pas rentrée depuis hier. Ses courses et son portefeuille oui mais pas elle…

_ Je suis sure qu'elle va bien. Souffla Saeko, cachant son trouble du mieux qu'elle le put.

_ J'espère… bon que veux-tu ? C'est au sujet d'Aoki c'est ça ?

_ Oui ! Le temps presse. Il a trouvé sa prochaine victime.

_ …

_ Hideyuki ?

_ Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais appeler Ryô pour qu'il presse le pas.

_ Bien… Merci Hideyuki.

_ Je t'en prie.

Chacun de son côté raccrocha. Leurs pensées se croisèrent au sujet de Kaori. Se pourrait-il que ce soit elle la future treizième victime ?

9h55 appartement de Ryô Saeba.

Venant de récupérer quelques munitions et sur le point de partir, Ryô alla décrocher le téléphone.

_ Ryô Saeba !

_ Ryô. C'est Hideyuki. Aoki tiens sa treizième victime. Saeko souhaite que tu te dépêches. Il reste jusqu'à minuit et sans doute moins avant qu'il ne se décide à passer à l'action.

_ Bien. J'ai des nouvelles de ta sœur. Le vieux Tommy l'a vu hier. Elle a fait un malaise et un type l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas lequel par contre. Et c'est toujours le vieux Tommy qui a porté les courses chez toi ainsi que le portefeuille.

Hideyuki soupira à moitié soulagé. Mais Ryô ne lui avait pas tout dit, et il le savait.

_ Merci Ryô.

_ De rien…

_ Cependant, l'interrompit Hideyuki, hier soir j'ai téléphoné à tous les hôpitaux et aucun n'a accueillit de jeune femme répondant au signalement de ma sœur. Je suppose que le vieux Tommy a identifié l'homme en question…

_ En effet. Fit Ryô qui conclut qu'il était inutile de mentir à son ami. Il a identifié Aoki… Makimura. Je te promets que l'on retrouvera ta sœur saine et sauve.

Hideyuki demeura silencieux. Finalement Ryô lui dit :

_ J 'y retourne. On se retrouve à 12h à la gare pour manger un bout et faire le point.

_ OK… a tout à l'heure.

_ A tout à l'heure !

Ryô raccrocha et sortit aussitôt. Il alla faire le tour de ses indics.

10h30, chambre d'un hôtel trois étoiles.

La jeune femme allongée sur le lit retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Au début elle ne distingua qu'une silhouette floue devant elle… Noire… Sombre… Menaçante… Puis le flou se dissipa et l'ombre s'éclaircit. Les contours se firent plus nets, plus distincts. C'était monsieur A. Sans aucun doute possible.

_ On se réveille mademoiselle Makimura ?

Kaori éprouva alors une sensation de lourdeur dans sa tête. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, inspectant la pièce dans laquelle elle était séquestrée. C'était une chambre d'hôtel dont la lumière du jour était filtrée par des stores à moitié fermés. Elle avait très vite compris qu'elle était bâillonnée et ligotée. Son regard croisa de nouveau celui de monsieur A. Il avait un regard grave, transperçant, menaçant mais aussi captivant. Il s'approcha de Kaori lentement. Et lui retirant le bâillon lui dit aussitôt :

_ Si vous tenez quelque peu à prolonger votre vie ne criez pas ! Sinon vous pouvez être sure que vous passerez de vie à trépas en moi de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf !

Kaori ferma aussitôt la bouche.

_ Bien. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas bête. Vous vous demandez certainement qui je suis et ce que je vous veux… N'est ce pas ?

Kaori demeura silencieuse.

_ Vous pouvez répondre, ce n'est pas interdit vous savez. Je vous connais plus direct !

Kaori déglutit, fixant son interlocuteur avec colère.

_ Vos yeux parlent pour vous mademoiselle Makimura…. J'y vois votre colère et maintenant votre interrogation.

_ … D'où savez-vous mon nom ?

_ Oh ! Vous parlez ! Je craignais que vous n'ayez perdu l'usage de la parole… Votre nom… Je le connais come je le connais. Je sais aussi que vous avez un frère qui travaille dans l'ombre avec un certain City Hunter. Mais assez parlez de vous !

_ Vous avez pourtant l'air bien au courant de certaines choses ! S'exclama Kaori avec assurance mais aussi avec l'estomac légèrement noué.

_ Vous avez l'air de croire que tout ira bien pour vous ! Fit soudain Monsieur A faisant taire soudainement Kaori.

_ Je vais vous dire mademoiselle… Ce n'est pas moi, le prince noir, qui craint ce city hunter. Car en effet moi Aoki, je mangerai le cœur de mon ennemi… Je constate que mes noms ne vous sont pas inconnus.

Kaori avait cru défaillir en entendant ces noms. Elle se savait maintenant aux mains de ce fou, de ce pervers, de ce tueur. Son estomac se tordit davantage de douleur tandis qu'une sensation de froid intense s'empara d'elle. Paradoxalement elle sentit des perles de sueurs naître sur son front… Son cœur battait à vive allure.

_ Vous me connaissez simplement par les informations télévisées et les journaux. Mais maintenant, vous allez savoir comment je vais m'occuper de vous ! Tout d'abord vous êtes jeune…. Votre cœur est alors plus juteux… Et votre foie… Hum votre foie ! Ma foi il doit être en bon état et donc plus délectable…. Quand à votre langue, que vous avez bien pendu, c'est mon morceau préféré. Dit-il avec délectation.

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de Kaori. Ce type était cannibale. Aoki jouissait de la peur qu'il avait fait naître en Kaori. Il continua alors ses explications.

_ Seconde et dernière raison, vous serez la proie pour attirer un autre gibier de choix ! Tandis que City Hunter sera à l'agonie, je commencerai par manger votre foie devant ses yeux, vivante bien sur… Ensuite, je dégusterai son cœur à la petite cuillère. Vous serez la déesse de la mort de ce cher City Hunter.

Kaori avait pali au fur et à mesure de cette conversation. Ce type était diabolique, inhumain. D'abord terrorisée, elle était maintenant au bord du malaise. Kaori eut soudain un haut le cœur. Aoki s'approcha alors d'elle et la tourna sur le côté. Ce n'était pas le moment que sa future victime s'étouffe. Rigolant diaboliquement, il entreprise d'essuyer le visage de Kaori. Celle-ci toussota et eut du mal à reprendre son souffle…

_ Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ? Demanda Aoki sans ton.

Kaori secoua la tête négativement.

_ C'est comme vous voulez…. Peut-être voulez-vous manger un morceau ? Dit Aoki narquoisement.

Cela en était trop. Kaori se sentit faiblir, partir doucement. Sa vision se troubla et elle perdit connaissance.

_ Et bien ma jolie, vous n'avez pas le cœur solide ! Dit Aoki, rigolant. Il la bâillonna de nouveau et dit machinalement à haute voix : J'ai des courses à faire, je ne voudrais pas que vous ameutiez la population durant mon absence.

Ce ci fait, il lui caressa le visage et sortit de la chambre, la fermant à clef derrière lui. Une fois à l'accueil, il fit le nécessaire afin que nul serviteur n'aille déranger sa femme qui avait besoin de repos et de tranquillité.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Piste!

Appartement Makimura.

Hideyuki faisait les cent pas. Savoir sa sœur entre les mains d'un type comme lui… Il bouillonnait, il rageait. Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas agir correctement, qu'il serait un poids pour Ryô s'il ne se calmait pas, il entreprit de se défouler sur une séance de ménage intensif. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure de nouveau, il était 11h30. Il avait rendez-vous avec Ryô à la gare pour 12h. Il enfila alors son manteau et sortit de l'appartement vide calme, mais efficacement propre.

Peu après, Ryô retrouva Hideyuki à l'endroit prévu. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient un bon sandwich :

_ Ryô… Je te laisse le soin de clôturer cette affaire seul…. Je ne…

_ …

_ Je ne pourrai pas agir correctement. J'ai encore trop de colère en moi.

_ C'est normal Makimura. Mais Kaori a besoin de toi, de ta présence. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'Aoki s'attende à ta venue. Ce qui fait de toi une pièce essentielle dans son sauvetage.

Hideyuki resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de Ryô. Hors, il sembla se calmer et retrouva une partie de son sourire.

_ Tu as raison Ryô... Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

_ Encore une chose… Aoki n'a certainement pas dû faire son choix au hasard comme il le prévoyait. Il a dû entendre dire que j'avais fait connaissance de ta sœur il y a peu. Une manière pur lui de me tendre un piège.

_ Tu crois ?

_ C'est une possibilité… j'espère simplement pour elle que cela ne se reproduira pas !

_ Ryô… Promets-moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

_ Hé ! Makimura… Calme-toi. Ais confiance. Elle n'a pas l'air du genre à se laisser faire non ?

_ Oui. Désolé Ryô, je m'en fais tellement.

_ C'est normal.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à parler. Finalement vers 13 h Ryô alla voir le tableau à message. XYZ. LA VIE D'UNE JEUNE FEMME EST ENTRE MES MAINS… Il n'y avait ni signature, ni lieu de duel, ni rendez-vous. Ryô connaissait pourtant le signataire de ce message. Il pesta contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Aoki était entré ici mais quand ? Par où ? Peut-être en prenant le métro ? Ryô retourna aussitôt vers Hideyuki, cachant mal sa colère.

_ Ryô ?

_ Aoki a laissé un message. Sans lieu, ni heure de rendez-vous… Il me provoque !

Hideyuki resta stoïque. Aoki avait été à moins de 500 mètres d'eux et ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Il baissa la tête, serrant ses poings rageant de nouveau. C'est alors que Saeko arriva.

_ Bonjour Hideyuki, salut Ryô.

_ Oh ! Saeko ma belle tu viens me payer ? Demanda Ryô en se jetant sur l'inspectrice.

Celle-ci évita Ryô qui s'étala sur le sol bruyamment. Elle soupira tut en écrasant la « pauvre » tête de Ryô. Puis elle leva son regard vers Hideyuki. Il n'avait toujours rien dit. Celui-ci réagit alors.

_ Bonjour Saeko qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? Sa voix cachait mal son inquiétude.

_ Mon père m'envoie régler une affaire de trafique d'esclave en Chine. L'affaire d'Aoki est confiée à mon subordonné direct. Je venais vous dire au revoir.

_ Tu… tu en as pour longtemps ? Demanda Hideyuki.

_ J'espère que non ! Ryô… Une dernière chose. Tu réussiras n'est ce pas ?

_ Ai-je déjà échoué ? Demanda-t-il fièrement.

_ Oui… en draguant. Répondit-elle le faisant choir sur le sol.

Hideyuki esquissa un sourire mais soupira. Saeko se plaça alors face à lui. Sur le sol, Ryô sentit qu'il devenait de trop, et se relevant, s'éclipsa discrètement.

_ Hideyuki… fais bien attention à toi ! Dit alors Saeko un pincement au cœur.

_ Toi aussi Saeko ! Répondit-il alors avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Puis Saeko se retira, lui faisant un clin d'œil et repartir comme elle était venue sans que Ryô ne lui saute dessus, à son grand étonnement. Ce dernier avait observé le départ de Saeko. Il retourna ensuite vers Hideyuki, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Allez tu viens Makimura. On va voir le vieux Tommy.

Hideyuki approuva et suivit Ryô.

14h hôtel trois étoiles.

Kaori reprenait peu à peu ses esprits tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Aoki. Refermant soigneusement derrière lui, il se rapprocha ensuite de Kaori. La terreur s'empara de nouveau de Kaori tant le visage d'Aoki était sadique. D'un mouvement vif il sortit un canif de sa poche et l'ouvrit. La lame scintilla devant le regard terrifiée de Kaori.

_ Ma jolie tu vas être bien gentil si tu ne veux pas que j'abîme ton beau petit minois.

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

_ C'est bien ma grande.

Aoki survola lentement et perversement le corps de Kaori avec la lame du canif. Elle bloqua sa respiration tandis qu'elle observait les gestes fourbes d'Aoki. Celui-ci était près des chevilles de Kaori. Il en coupa alors les liens. Kaori, voulant profiter qu'Aoki se retournait tenta de lui porter un coup de pieds… Sans succès. Il la bloqua soudainement à l'aide d'un seul bras.

_ Non, non, non, non, non ! Même pas en rêve ma belle. Dit Aoki approchant dangereusement la lame près du visage de Kaori.

Ensuite, il fit glisser la lame lentement vers le cœur de Kaori. Le message était on ne peut plus clair.

_ Maintenant ma mignonne tu vas faire ce que je dis si tu ne veux pas mourir de suite.

Kaori suivit Aoki sans broncher. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent directement au parking. Aoki fit monter Kaori dans son 4X4 rouge vif. Puis le véhicule démarra et sortit du parking.

Même heure, parc près du commissariat.

Ryô et Hideyuki étaient assis sur un banc, attendant plus ou moins patiemment. Ryô reluquait les jeunes femmes leur sautant dessus de temps à autre. Puis un vieil homme arriva et le frappa avec un journal.

_ Hé ! Mais que… Ryô stoppa net… C'était le vieux Tommy.

_ Oh… c'est toi ! Du nouveau ?

_ Oui.

Hideyuki leva la tête et écouta.

_ Aux alentours de 12h30, j'ai remarqué le 4X4 étranger couleur tape à l'œil rouge vif. Le fameux. Il était en train de se garer près de la station de Shinjuku… Le type en est descendu. Je l'ai reconnu de suite. c'est ti le même que j'avis vu hier. Un frisson m'a parcouru le dos subitement. J'ai placé un émetteur sous sa voiture à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Voici le récepteur qui va avec. Un quart d'heure après il est revenu. Passant près de moi il m'a culbuté en souriant narquoisement. Je l'ai gueulé et lui il riait. Dans sa voiture il m'a fixé avant de dire, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre : T'inquiètes pépé t'es le prochain !

_ T'en fais pas Tommy. Ce type va finir sa vie en prison s'il n'est pas voué à la peine de mort.

_ Bon… Ok. N'oublie pas le récepteur, il a une portée de deux kilomètres.

_ Merci Tommy. Tu viens Makimura, on va se le faire !

_ Je… J'arrive !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : L'usine de Ciment

14h30 vieille usine de ciment de Tokyo. (Je ne sais s'il y en existe une ou non mais bon là il y en a une !)

Le 4X4 rouge vif dérapa sur l'asphalte devant l'usine. Kaori était pâle. Ce type conduisait dangereusement. Il ouvrit la portière près de Kaori et la tira brusquement au dehors. Kaori s'étala sur le sol et se mit à tousser tandis qu'un nuage de poussière s'était envolé autour d'elle. Aoki la releva en vitesse grand V et la fit entrer dans l'usine. Une odeur forte de renfermé se faisait sentir. Il y avait une quinzaine de containers vides dans la pièce formant un rectangle épars. Kaori trébucha à plusieurs reprises se râpant légèrement et superficiellement le poignet droit. Aoki conduisit Kaori dans une pièce derrière. Il lui attacha de nouveau les chevilles puis attacha ses poignets à une sorte de vieux tuyau rouillé fixé contre un mur.

_ Tu vas rester ici tranquillement ma mignonne… City Hunter ne devrait pas tarder. Je lui ai laissé un message et… De plus, un de ses indicateurs m'a vu… Le prochain sur ma liste noire ! Fit Aoki près de la porte.

_ Vous ne gagnerez pas contre lui. S'exclama Kaori subitement se remémorant le jour de leur rencontre.

_ Ce n'est qu'un homme après tout ! Dit Aoki sournoisement et lançant un regard menaçant et sadique à Kaori.

_ Et vous aussi ! Fit Kaori.

Aoki se raidit instantanément. Tout aussi sadiquement il se retourna et s'approcha de Kaori et posa alors sa main droite sur son visage.

_ Mignonne ne me fâche pas… Je voudrais te garder encore un peu en vie et tu n'en prends pas le bon chemin… Déclara alors Aoki une lueur de défi dans le regard.

_ Bon je te laisse, j'ai quelques petits détails à régler avant l'arrivée de mon plat de résistance.

Aoki sortit et alla préparer quelques petits pièges… Diverses bombes à retardement et autres sournoiserie du style.

Pendant ce temps, Kaori dont le cœur s'était emballé, commença à frotter ses liens contre le vieux tuyau. Elle eut une grimace de douleur lorsque sa peau se râpa contre la ferraille rouillée. Fermement décidée à sortir de ce pétrin elle accentua la pression sur ses liens. Finalement le tuyau casse et ses liens aussi. Un morceau du tuyau tomba à terre résonnant sur le sol bruyamment et dangereusement. Kaori regarda le morceau à terre avec terreur. Pris d'une soudaine et profonde peur son cœur tressauta tandis que son ventre se noua…

Très peu avant une mini rouge s'arrêta devant la vieille usine. Ryô et Hideyuki en descendirent. L'un arborait une mine grave, l'autre inquiète. Ils s'approchèrent à pas de loups de l'entrée et s'arrêtèrent subitement. Ryô regarda alors son partenaire et lui dit :

_ Hé Makimura ! Je passe par-devant et toi tu prends par derrière ok ?

_ Ca marche Ryô. Répondit Hideyuki en approuvant d'un hochement de tête.

Celui-ci disparu alors à l'angle ouest du bâtiment tandis que Ryô venait d'entrer dans l'usine. C'est alors qu'un bruit métallique résonna à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête à droite mais le bruit sembla faire écho et se perdre dans la grandeur du bâtiment. Il étouffa un juron et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour la refermer.

De son côté Kaori, ne voyant toujours rien venir s'évertua à finir de retirer ses liens aux poignets. Elle espérait que le bruit n'avait pas été entendu… Au moment où enfin ses liens cédèrent la porte s'ouvrit brusquement… Kaori sentit de nouveau son estomac se nouer tandis qu'un froid glacial lui parcouru le dos… son regard se posa alors sur la porte ouverte tandis que son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles comme s'il était en dehors de sa poitrine… Aoki entra dans la pièce, le regard plus que menaçant. Voyant le morceau de tuyau au sol il accentua son allure et assomma Kaori.

_ Tiens toi tranquille ma jolie.

Kaori eut le temps de sentir le coup sur la tête. Son regard se voilà subitement. Elle tomba allongée sur le sol. Aoki ne remarqua pas que les liens de Kaori étaient défaits. Il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre… Un grincement de fer sinistre. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'usine et de refermer la porte…Etait-ce City Hunter ? Dans ce cas il était en avance…. Sans perdre plus de temps auprès de Kaori, Aoki sortit de nouveau de la pièce et la ferma derrière lui. Puis il alla se cacher à l'affût de sa proie.

Et Hideyuki ? Il arriva aisément à la porte de derrière seulement… Elle était fermée à clef. Cependant… Il fouilla rapidement ses poches… Il avait toujours un passe partout avec lui. En moins de deux la porte s'ouvrit et il entra alors. Il se retrouva dans un couloir mal éclairé par des néons orangés. Mettant ses sens en alerte il avança… deux chemins s'offrirent alors à lui…Un à droite et un à gauche.

_ Bon et par où je prends moi ? Se questionna-t-il en se grattant la tête tandis qu'un premier coup de feu résonna.

_ D'accord, d'accord… j'ai compris. Sourit-il en prenant finalement sur sa droite.

Un bruit de pas résonna dans l'écho lointain de l'usine. La tension dans l'air environnant augmenta. Ryô était sur le qui vive, arme à la main. Il se sentait épié. Une animosité certaine était sur lui. Il remarqua aussi bien vite les quelques nombreux et mauvais pièges préparés pour son arrivée. Il ricana alors de mépris. Les pièges n'étaient pas le fort de son adversaire. Il fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta brusquement… Aoki se tenait là, face à lui comme si de rien n'était.

_ Ainsi voilà le fameux City Hunter ! Dit Aoki avec ironie.

Ryô ne répondit rien à cet homme infâme… Ca aurait été faire plaisir à ce type, même par politesse.

_ Tu n'es pas très bavard… Tant pis alors… Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je tue ma prisonnière avant toi ?

Ryô serra le poing gauche et s'exclama :

_ Touche-la et tu es mort !

_ Oh !Oh ! City Hunter se réveillerait-il ?

_ Si tu crois être à la hauteur c'est peine perdu ! Fit Ryô avec mépris. En un sens j'ai le cœur aussi froid et dur que le tien. Rajouta-t-il ensuite narguant son ennemi.

Aoki bailla de mépris.

Ryô fit un pas de plus.

C'est alors qu'Aoki dégaina et tira vers Ryô l'obligeant à se cacher derrière le container à sa gauche. Aoki eut un sourire de satisfaction. Tout en continuant de tirer régulièrement, il sortit un boîtier de sa poche et appuya sur le premier bouton…

Un tic-tac pressé et métallique résonna aux oreilles de Ryô qui compris le message assez vite. Il fila alors à toute allure derrière un autre container se couvrant en tirant. Deux trois autres balles sifflèrent près de lui abîmant sa veste à droite et à gauche. Quelques secondes après, une courte mais vif explosion fit trembler le sol et obligea Ryô à s'allonger tandis qu'Aoki ricana diaboliquement.

…

Des coups de feu résonnent dans l'usine… Puis une déflagration fait trembler les murs de pierres et de tôles. De la poussière tombe du plafond sur un visage pâle. Des yeux tremblent, signe de réveil. Une main est portée à la tête. L'image obscure s'éclaircit. Avec un peu de difficulté un corps allongé s'assied. La main est portée devant des yeux incrédules. Il y a du sang. .. Les souvenirs reviennent vite. On l'a frappé à la tête. Cependant la blessure ne semble pas importante. Il n'y a pas de marque sur le sol. D'autres coups de feu résonnent. Kaori réagit alors et lève sa tête vers la porte de nouveau close. Elle soupire mais marque un temps d'arrêt ses mains sont libres. Elle s'empresse alors de délier ses chevilles. Le silence est de nouveau maître des lieux. Oppressant, terrifiant. Kaori n'entend que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle se lève et chancèle la tête encore lourde et étourdie par e coup. Elle a peur, ses jambes manquent de peu de la faire tomber. Elle s'oblige à marcher. Elle sait qu'il ne fait pas bon rester sur place. Sur le sol le morceau de tuyau attire son attention. Elle se penche et le ramasse avant de sortir. Une tension certaine est à sa gauche. Ecoutant son intuition elle emprunte la voie de droite et court tant que ses jambes peuvent la suivre.

…

_ Bon sang mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ! Lança Hideyuki.

A peine fit il un pas de plus que des tuyaux tombèrent devant lui avec fracas lui barrant ainsi le passage.

_ Tsss… C'est pas mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. Dit-il en toussotant.

Hideyuki entama alors de se frayer un passage parmi l'enchevêtrement des tuyaux.

Dans le hall principal, Ryô resta encore allongé, encore un peu sonné. Mais il garda ses sens aux aguets. Il sentait son ennemi se rapprocher inexorablement. Celui-ci était maintenant proche, l'arme toujours à la main.

_ C'est tout ce dont est capable le grand City Hunter ? Ironisa Aoki.

_ Meurs ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite levant son arme vers Ryô et prêt à faire feu.

En une fraction de seconde, tandis qu'Aoki tira une première fois, Ryô roula sur le côté et tira à son tour. Mais il manqua sa cible qui esquiva aisément. En très peu de temps Ryô se releva. Aoki ayant senti le vent tourner s'était de nouveau réfugié derrière un des containers cachant aussi son animosité. Ryô siffla de colère. Le silence était maître des lieux. A la recherche de balles pour recharger son Python, Ryô tomba sur la photo de Kaori … Un sourire discret éclaira son visage. Il fut interrompu par un bruit de pas de courses qui semblait résonner à l'arrière de l'usine. Il entendit Aoki maugréer. Erreur grossière de sa part… S'en voulant et réalisant cette erreur, Aoki sortit alors une pièce de cent Yen qu'il lança sur un de ses pièges. Ceux-ci étant alors reliés en série, cela provoquerait une réaction en chaîne assez importante et City Hunter se ferait certainement prendre dans l'une des explosions.…

Ryô entendit le lancement de la pièce et regarda celle-ci lors de son vol. Lorsqu'il réalisa la trajectoire de la pièce il sortit alors de sa cachette mais fut accueilli par une pluie de balles l'obligeant de nouveau à se cacher. Pestant tout bas, il sentit soudain du sang couler sur sa joue… Tandis qu'une première explosion résonna, Aoki pris la poudre d'escampette, ne voulant pas être lui aussi pris dans le feu de l'action. Ses bruits de pas n'échappèrent pas à Ryô qui sortit alors de sa cachette, de nouveau. Tandis qu'une deuxième explosion retentissait, Ryô accéléra son pas de course. Il fut soudainement projeté dans le couloir emprunté peu avant par Aoki par une troisième explosion.

Kaori arriva dans une impasse. Il y avait eut une série d'explosion et la poussière volante lui picotait les yeux. Elle recula un moment et retourna un peu sur ses pas.

Aoki était arrivé dans la salle où se trouvait sa proie. Du moins le pensait-il alors. En ouvrant celle-ci quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la salle vide. Sa proie n'était plus là. Seuls ses liens étaient sur le sol, le narguant en dessinant un XYZ ! (Involontaire, totalement involontaire.) Aoki serra son poing de colère et cogna le mur violemment avant de pister sa proie.

Ryô se releva, une douleur dans le bas du dos. Faisant comme si de rien n'était il se remit à courir. Il entendit le bruit d'un coup sec, hargneux… Il sourit en accentuant sa course tandis que sa douleur disparaissait.

Aoki fouilla chaque pièce, ne se souciant alors plus de City Hunter. Son but était de retrouver cette satanée jeune femme.

Ryô courut sans se préoccuper d'Aoki. Intuitivement il savait que ce dernier avait laissé échapper sa proie. Arrivée près d'un virage il s'arrêta net. Il y avait une tension non loin de lui. Il leva alors son arme et avança prudemment. Assez près il s'élança et se retrouva face à Kaori qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise tandis que Ryô soupira.

_ Tu vas bien ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

Elle hocha la tête, affirmative.

_ Ce type ne t'a rien fait ?

_ Non ! Il n'en a pas eut le temps ! Fit Kaori frissonnante.

Elle laissa alors tomber le tuyau de fer qui résonna sur le sol. Elle fit un pas de plus vers Ryô mais s'arrêta brusquement, saisie d'effroi… Ryô réprima sa colère, il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Il retrouva sa mine grave et sévère, fixant alors Aoki qui tenait maintenant Kaori en bouclier humain. Une lame sous la gorge et un pistolet entre les omoplates.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Final!

_ Le vent a de nouveau tourné ! Lança sèchement Aoki tout en tirant Kaori vers une porte sur sa gauche.

_ Ry… RYÔÔÔ ! Cria finalement Kaori tandis que la porte fut fermé… A clef.

De nouveau des pas de course résonnèrent dans le couloir faisant tourner la tête de Ryô qui s'apprêtait à appeler Kaori. Hideyuki arrivait.

Petit retour en arrière… Après être sorti de l'enchevêtrement de tuyaux, Hideyuki s'était mis à courir vers la série de déflagrations. Il arriva dans ce qui devait être le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était en flamme. Se repérant à l'écho et au bruit, il emprunta le chemin précédemment emprunté par Aoki et Ryô. Puis il était arrivé à un croisement où la voix de sa sœur était arrivée à ses oreilles. Il y avait eu ensuite un bruit métallique puis un cri le faisant choisir le chemin de gauche et sortir son arme.

_ Tu en as mis du temps Makimura !

_ Désolé ! Dit-il pour toute réponse. Où est Kaori ?

Ryô pointa la porte d'un air accusateur. A l'intérieur Aoki venait de bousculer Kaori qui tomba rudement sur le sol.

_ Et alors ma jolie… On voulait se faire la malle ?

Kaori, encore sur le sol, était terrifiée. Aoki s'approcha d'elle, rangeant son arme à feu mais pas son poignard. Elle recula à quatre pattes se retrouvant soudain contre le mur. C'est alors que les voix de Ryô et d'Hideyuki s'élevèrent à l'unisson :

_ KAORIIII !

Entendant les voix de son frère et celle de Ryô Kaori parvint à se calmer un peu et se releva, toujours adossée au mur. Aoki tourna la tête vers la porte, incrédule… A qui appartenait la seconde voix ? La porte fut soudainement secouée par une pluie de coups. Aoki jura et se retourna vers Kaori sadiquement.

_ Toi… c'est toi… tu vas payer.

Ce finissant il se rua sur Kaori. Elle esquiva le coup de justesse. La lame du poignard se brisa sur le mur. Un des morceaux rasa de trop près le visage d'Aoki en retombant. Kaori s'était mise à courir vers la porte toujours secouée par les coups. Aoki porta sa main à son visage blessé. Il avait senti la lame glisser contre sa peau, évitant l'œil de justesse. La plaie semblait néanmoins assez profonde. Fou de rage il pivota vers Kaori. La porte était presque dégondé. Un coup de plus et cela en serait fini. Machinalement il lança le reste de son poignard vers Kaori. Celui-ci se planta alors dans son épaule droite lui faisant lâcher un cri de douleur tandis qu'enfin la porte tomba sur le sol, cédant sous la rage des deux hommes. Kaori tomba elle aussi alors que Ryô et Hideyuki entraient enfin dans la salle.

Aoki avait sorti son arme et s'apprêtait à faire feu sur Kaori mais… Hideyuki et Ryô levèrent leurs armes vers lui. Saisi, Aoki toujours fourbe, s'agenouilla et laissa choir son arme sur le sol. Le visage d'Hideyuki était rempli de hargne, de colère, de rage conte ce type. Il bouillait intérieurement. Poussé par sa colère il en aurait bien fini mais de l'autre côté sa sagesse l'en empêchait. Ryô alla écarter l'arme d'Hideyuki du pied et le bouscula contre le mur. Hideyuki rangea alors son arme et se pencha sur sa sœur. Il la fit pivoter pour voir son visage, n'ayant alors pas vu sa blessure. Il y eut un cling sur le sol. Surpris il baissa ses yeux vers la source du bruit et aperçut alors le poignard brisé dont la pointe rougeâtre scintilla le narguant de son retard ! Kaori grimaça tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Hideyuki était pâle.

_ Grand… Grand frère !

Aoki le va la tête. Trop fier d'avoir la possibilité d'abattre City Hunter il en avait oublié le frère de sa victime et partenaire de City Hunter. Ryô le surveillait toujours. Même désarmé un fou reste dangereux.

_ Chhh… c'est fini ! Tu n'as rien ? Dit-il en souriant la voyant éveillé.

_ J'ai mal… Dans le dos… Ca brûle…

Ryô tourna la tête un instant tandis qu'Hideyuki effaçait son sourire. Tout en prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer, Hideyuki la fit asseoir correctement. Kaori baissa la tête et respira lentement. Hideyuki remarqua soudainement la blessure. Cela n'avait pas l'air grave mais des soins étaient nécessaires. Le visage inquiet de son partenaire troubla Ryô. Aoki profita alors de la situation. Il se leva soudainement tandis que Kaori levait la tête elle aussi. Malgré la douleur qui lui martelait l'épaule elle s'écria :

_ RYÔ ATTENTION ! »

Au même moment Ryô se retourna, ayant senti toute l'animosité d'Aoki… Mais ce fut un peu tard… Ryô se reçu un crochet du gauche qui l'envoya au sol directement. Hideyuki lâcha sa sœur et ressorti son arme. Aoki avait fait une roulade vers son arme et l'avait braqué vers Kaori. Ryô se releva et visa Aoki lui aussi…

Mais un seul coup de feu fut entendu…

L'arme d'Aoki lui explosa soudainement dans les mains… Ryô rangea son arme c'était terminé. Il s'approcha d'Aoki pour le ligoter. Hideyuki baissa alors son arme encore fumante et soupira. Kaori papillota des yeux, incrédule. Elle se tourna difficilement vers son grand frère…

_ Chapeau frangin !

Gêné Hideyuki rangea son arme avant de se retourner ensuite vers sa sœur. Ryô vint s'asseoir près d'eux et dit alors :

_ Tu as été courageuse Kaori.

Kaori rougit, gênée mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Merci à vous deux ! Sans vous je ne crois pas que j'aurai eu assez de courage…

_ Tu vas pourtant encore avoir à faire preuve de courage. Dit alors Ryô.

Hideyuki leva son regard vers son ami, perplexe. Kaori le regarda aussi étonnée. Se sentant rougir sous le regard chaleureux de Ryô.

_ Il y a un hic ! Nous ne pouvons pas attendre les secours avec toi. Fit alors Ryô.

Kaori approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_ Mais Ryô… Intervint Hideyuki. On ne peut pas la laisser seule avec ce timbré !

_ T'inquiète pas Makimura. Il ne pourra rien lui faire. Je l'ai bien attaché…. Je te laisse un instant j'ai un coup de fil à donner.

Ryô se releva alors et alla appeler les secours. Il y avait effectivement un téléphone dans cette pièce et la tonalité était encore là ! Puis il récupéra un morceau de papier et écrivit un court message qu'il scotcha sur la tête d'Aoki avant de retourner vers Kaori et Hideyuki.

_ Makimura on doit y aller !

Hideyuki soupira. Bon gré mal gré il laissa sa sœur et sortit peu après suivit de Ryô qui lança un dernier regard tonifiant et doux à Kaori. Elle les regarda alors partir. La douleur dans l'épaule devenait insupportable. Elle ferma les yeux un instant cherchant à penser à autre chose.

Ryô et Hideyuki rejoignirent la mini et allèrent se garer un peu plus loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Deux ambulances passèrent devant eux suivit de la police. Les policiers suivirent un chemin nettement tracé et trouvèrent bien vite Aoki et Kaori. D'ailleurs, le premier groupe d'ambulancier s'était penché sur elle, de nouveau inconsciente. Le deuxième groupe d'ambulancier s'occupa d'Aoki après qu'un des policiers ai retiré le papier scotché !

« Je m'appelle Aoki Tsuno ! J'ai enlevé cette jeune fille. Pour vérifier mon identité fouillez mes poches vous trouverez mes papiers d'identité. » Lorsque l'identité fut vérifié le policier déclara :

_ Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je ne sais pas qui t'a vendu mais il a bien fait. C'est la prison à vie qui t'attend.

Aoki fut détaché un court instant où il tenta de se débattre mais sans succès. Il fut conduit par les policiers et la première ambulance à l'hôpital de police. La seconde conduisit Kaori à l'hôpital le plus proche. Ryô et Hideyuki attendirent un moment avant de rejoindre l'hôpital où avait été conduite Kaori.

_ Hé ! Makimura… Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas. La blessure n'avait pas l'air très sérieuse.

Hideyuki accepta d'un hochement de tête. A l'accueil Ryô demanda :

_ Bonjour Ryô Saeba détective privée. Je recherche la sœur d'un client. Elle a disparu depuis deux jours. Elle s'appelle Kaori Makimura. L'auriez-vous reçu récemment ?

_ Je vais regarder monsieur Saeba ! Ah… Elle vient juste d'être admise. Elle se trouve chambre 26 au deuxième étage.

_ Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Ryô alla trouver Hideyuki et le tint informé puis ils montèrent ensemble au deuxième étage. Une fois devant la porte ils toquèrent avant de rentrer.

_ On a fait le plus vite qu'on a pu. Dit Ryô.

_ Encore merci Ryô, grand frère !

Hideyuki sourit et s'assit près de sa sœur. Ryô ressortit un instant et alla trouver le médecin qui s'était occupé de Kaori.

_ Docteur ! C'est vous qui vous êtes occupée de Mademoiselle Makimura ?

_ Oui ! Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis détective. Je travaille pour son frère. Je voudrais savoir son état de santé.

_ Je vois. La blessure due à l'arme blanche n'était pas profonde. Elle a été un peu secouée et se trouve encore un peu sous le choc. Mais elle a un sacré tempérament. Elle pourra sortit d'ici demain.

_ Merci beaucoup docteur.

_ Je vous en prie.

_ Au revoir !

_ Au revoir.

Au même moment à l'hôpital de police. Le policier responsable de la mission appelle son supérieur alors en Chine.

_ Moshi inspecteur Nogami.

_ Inspecteur. Le prince noir a été arrêté. Nous avons trouvé une feuille scotché sur sa tête et à vrai dire nous l'avons trouvé solidement ligoté. On nous a mâché le travail si je puis dire. La personne qu'il a enlevée est encore en vie, ne souffrant que d'une blessure légère.

_ Merci… Connaissez-vous son identité ?

_ Non. Par contre je peux vous dire où a été conduite cette jeune fille !

Au mot jeune fille Saeko tressaillit toujours le même doute à l'esprit.

_ Donnez moi le numéro de l'hôpital et surveillez bien Aoki. En aucun cas il ne doit s'évader.

_ Bien.

Le policier donna le numéro de téléphone et raccrocha peu après.

_ Polyclinique Sainte Marie !

_ Inspectrice Nogami. J'appelle pour la jeune femme conduite dans vos services récemment. Je voudrais son identité pour le rapport. D'ailleurs si vous pouvez m'envoyer un double de son dossier ce serait le mieux !

_ J'y viens. Voici son dossier : Nom : Makimura. Prénom : Kaori.

Saeko devint pâle manquant de peu de lâcher le combiné. Son doute se confirmait. A l'autre bout l'infirmière continua.

_ Elle a été admise pour blessure à l'arme blanche. Sa blessure n'étant pas importante elle pourra sortir demain. Il y a un détective près d'elle. Voulez-vous lui parler ?

Saeko retrouva le sourire. Le détective ne pouvant être que Ryô.

_ Non merci. Mais faites bien ce que je vous ai demandé s'il vous plaît !

_ Bien.

_ Merci encore et au revoir.

_ Au revoir !

Ryô était de nouveau dans la chambre de Kaori. Celle-ci s'était de nouveau endormie. Ces deux jours avaient été éprouvant.

_ Makimura je viens de voir le médecin. Ta sœur pourra sortir demain.

_ Merci Ryô. Merci aussi de m'avoir convaincu.

_ Vas te prendre un café ou un truc à manger tu en as besoin.

_ Oui ! Je te confie ma sœur en attendant.

_ Bien.

Hideyuki sortit de la pièce laissant Ryô seul avec Kaori. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle qui tourna alors sa tête vers lui. Elle dormait toujours. Ryô lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place et la regarda chaleureusement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ryô ne se retourna pas sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'Hideyuki. Il leva simplement la tête regardant au dehors.

_ Bon Makimura je vais te laisser avec ta sœur ! Dit-il alors en le regardant.

_ Tu ne restes pas ? Demanda une voix fatiguée.

Ryô et Hideyuki se tournèrent vers Kaori, surpris.

_ Non la Miss. Je ne reste pas ! »

'Dommage' pensa-t-elle alors.

_ Bon ben à la prochaine Ryô.

_ C'est ça… A la prochaine Kaori. Allez salut Makimura. Fit Ryô sortant de la pièce.

Hideyuki et Kaori le regardèrent partir puis le silence s'installa un instant.

_ Kaori. Ryô a vu le médecin. Tu pourras sortir demain. Ta blessure n'est pas très grave.

_ Dis Hideyuki…

_ ?

_ Ryô… Il … Il était gêné non ?

_ Oui… C'est un grand timide malgré les apparences ! Sourit Hideyuki.

Kaori soupira et referma les yeux un court instant. Le soleil était à l'horizon. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère en souriant. Celui-ci sourit à son tour.

Fin de l'épisode !

* * *

_Voilà cette petite histoire s'achève. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Vous pourrez retrouver sa 'suite' (indirecte) dans "Requiem pour l'enfer". (Un cross over avec l'univers de Resident evil)_

_Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout ;o)_


End file.
